1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser scanning optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an image-forming device such as a laser printer and a digital copying machine, a laser scanning optical device is equipped thereto which performs scanning with laser in order to expose a photoreceptor to light.
A laser scanning optical device is provided with a light source which irradiates laser and a holder which holds the light source. The holder is, for example, in an approximate plate shape, and the light source is mounted on one of the surfaces thereof. The attitude of the light source is controlled by tilting the entire holder by applying a force to the holder using, for instance, a screw, in a direction orthogonal to the surface direction of the holder (for example, refer to the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-258710 and the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-112111).
In the aforementioned laser scanning optical device, the attitude of the laser is controlled by directly applying a force to the holder in the direction orthogonal to the surface direction of the holder. However, the force could deform the entire holder and inhibit accuracy of the control of the attitude of the light source.